This invention relates to a method of inducing sleep in a human being (patient) who is physically and mentally exhausted by administering to said patient several active compounds forming a pharmaceutical combination. The compounds which form this pharmaceutical combination are all known and are known for their adrenergic, antihistamine, analgesic or antipyretic uses, such as, for example, to relieve symptoms of a common cold.
I have found that by using a particular combination of these compounds, in a particular dosage range, a sleep-inducing effect results. As such, using my combination for this use avoids the use of other well-known, costly, prescription-only sleep inducers with their resultant potentially dangerous and, in many cases, unknown side effects and habit forming tendencies. The compounds which make up my combination are readily available, are quite safe for their uses, and are not as costly as the prescription sleep inducers.
It is generally known that one who is exhausted, that is, one who is in a mentally and/or physically exhausted state, may and usually does find difficulty in sleeping. The use of the combination of drugs described herein for inducing sleep behaves as if the adrenaline in a patient is reduced leading to a natural sleepy state.
This use differs from the use described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,600 granted Apr. 7, 1981, in that a tranquilizing use is taught in said patent and normal sleep associated with tranquilizing effects comes about when a patient who has had sufficient sleep is caused to fall asleep again. The present use of inducing sleep relates only to a person who is physically and/or mentally exhausted to begin with and has difficulty in falling asleep.